Some mobile terminal devices may comprise two display surfaces. When two display surfaces of the mobile terminal devices are externally exposed, inputs on the both display surfaces may be detected. When moving an icon displayed on a first location on a first display screen to a second location on a second display screen, a user may touch the icon with a finger on the first display and slide the finger to a surface of the second display screen while maintaining a contact with the icon with the finger. Even if a distance between the first location and the second location is long, the user needs to touch and move the icon while maintaining the touch for a long duration.